friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Ross Moves In
"The One Where Ross Moves In" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on November 12, 1998. Plot Emily's cousin kicks Ross out, leaving him with no home. He moves in with Chandler and Joey, but they don't get along that well as roommates: he drives them crazy with an air purifier, wanting it to be quiet and a new greeting message on the answering machine. They take Ross to a really small studio, with a kitchen/bathroom, because they want him to go as soon as possible. Back home, they feel really guilty about this, so when the apartment manager calls them (he put them on as references), they make up that he's a tap dancing pimp with a big dog and let him stay at their apartment. A health inspector inspects Monica's restaurant, where he and Phoebe meet. They really like each other, so they start dating. She's really impressed with the fact that he can close restaurants down, but it turns out that Larry can't be just Larry instead of the health inspector guy: he has to close every place they eat. When he wants to close down Central Perk, Phoebe freaks out about it and convinces him to give them just a warning instead of closing it down. Rachel starts to like the new neighbor, Danny, but he waits until the last moment to invite her to his house warming party. Because she doesn't want to come over too desperate, she makes up a fake regatta gala she has to go to. At the party, it turns out Danny doesn't like Rachel at all, but he introduces her to a friend of his, with whom he believes she would make a great couple. Cast Main Cast Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Supporting Cast Gregory Sporleder - Larry James Michael Tyler - Gunther George Newbern - Danny Doug Benson - Tom Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Gigi McCreery & Perry M. Rein Trivia *The song playing when Rachel and Monica arrive at Danny's house warming party is "Every Word Means No" by Smash Mouth. *The Magna Doodle has the words "No Girls Allowed" written on it. Goofs *When Ross enters in the Central Perk, Joey hides the magazine under the couch. In the next shot, his right arm is on the couch's arm. It's impossible that his arm went there that fast. *When Chandler and Joey are discussing the Ross situation and Chandler asks "What are we gonna do?", his arms are crossed. When the camera angle changes, his hands are clasped in his lap. *In the opening scene when Joey shows Chandler his National Geographic, Chandler's left hand is on his face. When the camera angle changes, his hands are clasped in his lap. *When Phoebe and Larry first go to dinner and Larry makes a joke to wash his hands and Phoebe says "you are just non-stop" the water glasses are close together towards the middle of the table, then are at separate ends of the table on the next shot. *After Chandler and Joey discuss Ross telling them to be quiet, they decide to play a game of foosball. When they do, they don't actually use a ball to play. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5